Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha'' is a former antagonist and major protagonist of the ''Naruto series, and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars and The Crossover Game. Like all Naruto ''characters, he is bilingual, speaking both English and Japanese. Biography '''THE UCHIHA AVENGER' All-Stars: '''One of the few survivors of an elite shinobi clan, Sasuke is former ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. Originally intent on killing his brother to avenge his clan, Sasuke eventually discovered that his brother was an agent for the elders of the village and murdered his clan to avoid a coup d'etat. Vowing revenge on the village, Sasuke sided with a criminal organization and awakened a special ability called the Mangekyo Sharingan. '''The Crossover Game: ''(continued from above text)...However, after a run-in with a reanimated version of his brother, Sasuke began to question his morale, and resurrected the former Hokage to learn of the reasons behind their actions. He soon vowed to rid the world of all evil and become Hokage in his own right, beginning with his reunion with Naruto and Sakura. During his battle with Madara Uchiha, Sasuke was visited by a vision of Hagoromo Otsusuki, the Sage of Six Paths, and gifted the power of the Rinnegan. '''THE LEGACY OF SASUKE UCHIHA' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3: Full Burst'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4'' Arcade Opening All-Stars: '''Sasuke removes his eye bandages and leaves Obito's hideout after killing several White Zetsu. He makes his way to kill the final Zetsu as it tells him that there is an event happening that Tobi wanted to tell Sasuke about. Sasuke seems uninterested, until the Zetsu tells him that Naruto is also there. After killing the Zetsu, Sasuke sets off in search of Naruto. '''The Crossover Game: Sasuke and Naruto prepare to defeat Madara Uchiha after the Shinobi Alliance was cast under the Infinite Tsukuyomi. However, before they can defeat Madara, a new entity known as Kaguya Otsusuki emerges, and thrusts Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Obito Uchiha into different worlds. Sasuke, separated from Naruto and the rest of his team, must find a way back to his world, beginning with the world that he was thrust into. Rival Names: Roronoa Zoro (All-Stars), ''Dante, Patroklos Alexander ''(The Crossover Game) Reason: ''' '''vs Zoro: Sasuke recovers from battling many opponents, impressed by the new power he obtained from Itachi's eyes. Sasuke sees Zoro and he reminds him of Killer Bee. He initially disregards Zoro's appearance, but once Zoro remarks that Sasuke isn't a true swordsman, calling him a "brat swinging around a sharp stick", Sasuke decides to challenge him to a fight. Dante: Sasuke learns of a white-haired, sword-and-gun-wielding warrior that may have the power to travel between worlds, so he sets out to find him. He eventually finds the original Dante, and asks if he's the man he's looking for. Dante simply responds with "Who's askin'?" before continuing on his own path. Sasuke, irritated, shoots a fireball at Dante. Dante, always ready for a fight, challenges Sasuke, and states that if he can best him in battle, he'll tell him what he knows about a certain pair of swords. Patroklos: After hearing Dante's story about the Soul Swords, Sasuke parts ways with him and sets out in hopes of using their power to return to his world. Sasuke comes into contact with Patroklos and asks to use Soul Calibur. However, due to the nature of Sasuke's eyes, Patroklos assumes that he's a Malfested trying to steal the sword from him. Sasuke, being impatient, claims that he has no time for games and threatens Patroklos to hand over the sword. The two then begin to fight. Connection: Zoro: 'Both are popular heroes in ''Shonen Jump manga. Both also show an affinity for wielding swords. '''Dante: Both characters wield swords and have an agenda against their brothers. Additionally, both characters have a hidden ability that they share with their brothers, the Devil Trigger for Dante and the Mangekyo Sharingan powers of Sasuke. Patroklos: Both characters wield swords and set out on jounreys in search of their siblings. Sasuke looking for his brother, Itachi, and Patroklos searching for his sister, Pyrrha. Additionally, in English, both characters are voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Ending All-Stars: '''After absorbing Polygon Man's power, Sasuke returns to his world and reunites with Naruto, who has unleashed his Bijuu Mode. Sasuke claims that Naruto should either kill him or fall to him, and activates his Susano'o, infused with Polygon Man's power. '''The Crossover Game: TBA Gameplay Sasuke would be a combo-heavy fighter that utilizes many of his Jutsu techniques, sword combos, and occasionally uses of his Mangekyo Sharingan, namely Amaterasu and Susano'o. His techniques are derived from the Ultimate Ninja Storm series, Ultimate Ninja Impact, and Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3. Move List center (Square Moves) *'Kusanagi Sword Combo' - Sasuke will perform a traditional sword combo. *'Lightning Sword Combo' - or + Sasuke will run Chidori through his sword and perform a slashing combo, ending with a forward Chidori. *'Chidori Sharp Spear: Raika' - + Sasuke will slash the opponent twice, knock them into the air, and creates a blade with Chidori that electrocutes the opponent in the air. *'Susano'o Blade Smash' - + Sasuke creates a Susano'o arm with a sword made from Amaterasu and slams it onto the stage. *'Sword Combo: Fire Ball Jutsu' - (Air) Sasuke performs a triple slash combo and then releases a Fire Ball Jutsu. *'Aerial Lightning Sword Combo' - or + (Air) *'Chidori Blade' - + (Air) Sasuke creates a blade with Chidori and strikes upward. *'Kusanagi Slam: Chidori Nagashi' - + (Air) Sasuke charges Chidori through his sword and slams it into the ground, releasing a stream of lightning from his body. center (Triangle Moves) *'Chidori' - (Chargeable) Sasuke will charge lightning in his hand and strike the opponent. *'Kusanagi Sword: Inferno Style'- or + Sasuke performs a quick sword combo and performs the final blow with a sword created from Amaterasu. *'Inferno Style: Rising Flame -' + Sasuke releases an Amaterasu that extends upward, knocking the opponent into the air. *'Inferno Style: Flame Control' - + Sasuke releases a wave of Amaterasu that will travel across the screen. *'Aerial Chidori' - (Air) *'Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu' - or + (Air, Aimable) Sasuke releases a series of small fire balls at the opponents. *'Aerial Combo' - + (Air) Sasuke attacks with a Chidori-charged sword, and knocks the opponent upward with a Fire Ball Jutsu. *'Aerial Flame Control' - + (Air) Sasuke releases Inferno Style: Flame Control in the air. center (Circle Moves) *'Susano'o Arrow '- Sasuke creates Susano'o and fires an ethereal arrow. *'Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama '- or + Sasuke will perform the Yasaka Magatama freely. Charging this move will allow additional attacks. *'Susano'o Launch' - + Sasuke will knock opponents into the air with the arm of his Susano'o. *'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu' - + (Chargeable) Sasuke will release a flame in the shape of a dragon. Charging the move will make him create two of them. *'Amaterasu' - (Air) Sasuke will cast Amaterasu on an opponent. It will stay in place if it doesn't hit anyone. *'Air Chidori Senbon' - or + (Air) (Aimable) *'Aerial Susano'o Launch' - + (Air) *'Fire Style: Fire Flower' - + (Air) Sasuke releases three large Fire Ball Techniques onto the stage. (Throws) *'Susano'o Arm' - or Sasuke punches the opponent with the arm of his Susano'o *'Susano'o: Crush' - Sasuke grabs the opponent with Susano'o's arm, squeezes them, and tosses them aside. *'Susano'o: Slash' - Sasuke grabs the opponent with Susano'o's arm and slashes them with his sword. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Amaterasu: Dual Layer' - (Level 1): Sasuke and Itachi both release Susano'o. Sasuke merges Amaterasu with his Susano'o Arrow as Itachi does the same with Yasaka Magatama. The two release their attacks at the same time, and the impact of the attack creates a small whirlwind of black flames that will KO any opponents caught in the flames. *'Kirin' - (Level 2): Sasuke creates a large, dragon-like entity made out of pure lightning, and directs it to crash into the stage within a medium proximity. *'Infernal Style: Susano'o Flame Control' - (Level 3): A cutescene plays where Sasuke releases his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and forms his Complete Susano'o. He fires an Amaterasu-covered arrow into the sky, which causes hundreds of arrows to rain down onto the stage, then forms a large whirlwind of Amaterasu flames. He opens his eyes and says "Burn out!' as the whirlwind of flames implodes, then explodes into a large wave of flames, engulfing all opponents. Taunts *'My Agenda' - Sasuke sheathes his sword and says, "I will become Hokage and end this twisted world of evil!" *'Is That All?' - Sasuke beckons the opponent and says, "Come on. Is that the best you can do?" *'For My Brother' - Itachi appears and pokes Sasuke in the forehead before disappearing again. Quotes *When Selected: **"There'll be no one to stand in my way!" **"I have the strongest eyes in existence!" **"Let's go." *Prematch: **"You're in my way." **"These are good eyes." *Item Pick-up: **"Hmph." **"Interesting." **"This will do." **"Odd weapons." *Using Amaterasu: Dual Layer: **Itachi: "Sasuke, let's go with that combo!" **Sasuke: "Yeah!" *Using Kirin: **"Begone...with the thunderclap!" *Using Infernal Style: Susano'o Flame Control: **"Burn out!" *Successful KO: **"Don't underestimate the Uchiha!" **"Another one down, Brother." **"This is a battle fought with the eyes." **"With this power, I'll crush all evil!" **"No one can match the Uchiha!" **"Never face me again." **"You weren't even worth the effort." **"Power! I want more power!" **"These eyes see darkness clearly." **"Revolution." *Respawn: **"Tch. That won't help you in this fight!" **"Do not underestimate the Uchiha!" **"I see you, dead at my feet!" **"No!" **"You don't deserve to fight an Uchiha!" **"I will crush you!" **"No one will get in the way of my Revolution!" **"You'll regret that as you die!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Sasuke walks in and unsheathes his sword. Sasuke unsheathes his sword and teleports to the stage. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and says "You're in my way." Sasuke activates his Mangekyo Sharingan, saying "These are good eyes." Winning Screen Sasuke stabs his sword into the ground and says, "Hmph." Sasuke stretches his arm and looks straight, saying "You can't stop my eyes." Sasuke swings his sword around and then sheathes it. Sasuke puts his hand over his eyes, moves his fingers so that his eye is showing, and activates his Rinnegan. Losing Screen Sasuke angrily turns away from the screen. Sasuke's Sharingan deactivates and he grasps his eyes. Sasuke's Susano'o disappears. Sasuke falls over and faints. Results Screen Victory: Sasuke stands straight with his Sharingan activated. Loss: Sasuke is seen holding his eye, apprently in pain. Idle Animation Sasuke stands up straight, occasionally resting his arm on his sword. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Sasuke's Theme *Naruto Shippuden OST: Kokuten Level 3 Super Theme *Ultimate Ninja Storm 2: Uchiha Stage Costumes Some characters in LeeHatake's PlayStation All-Stars and The Crossover Game have extra costumes as their fifth alternate color. Taka Leader Sasuke as he appears in the current series. * Default: Grey Shirt, Purple belt, Dark blue robe * Young Sasuke: Blue Shirt, White belt, tan robe * Purple Shirt, Blue belt, Dark Purple robe * Black shirt, Grey belt, Black robe * Taka Cloak: Sasuke wears an Akatsuki Robe. Student Sasuke Sasuke from the Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den OVA. His hairstyle also looks similar to his original style from Shippuden, prior to obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan. *Default: White shirt, purple belt, black pants. *Grey shirt, green belt, dark blue pants *Blue Shirt, white belt, tan pants *Purple shirt, black belt, dark purple pants *Naruto's Outfit: Sasuke wears Naruto's outfit Road to Ninja Sasuke His counterpart in the movie Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. '' *Default: Purple jacket, Black shirt, green pants *Black jacket, dark grey shirt, dark blue pants *White Jacket, Black shirt, white pants *Green Jacket, Black shirt, Purple pants * Sage's Power: Sasuke has the Rinnegan in his left eye, and he wears a darker variation of his default costume. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Itachi Uchiha *DLC: Orochimaru Icons: *Rank 5: Young Sasuke *Rank 6: Chunin Exams Sasuke *Rank 7: Karin *Rank 9: Itachi Uchiha *Rank 11: Curse Seal Sasuke *Rank 12: Orochimaru *Rank 14: Cursed Second State Sasuke *Rank 15: Jugo *Rank 17: Suigetsu Hozuki *Rank 18: Akatsuki cloak Sasuke *Rank 20: Sasuke (Black Outfit) *Rank 21: Kage Summit Sasuke *Rank 23: Anbu Itachi *Rank 24: Mikoto Uchiha *Rank 50: Fugaku Uchiha *Rank 200: Sasuke removing his eye bandages Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Orochimaru's Hideout *Rank 19: Sasuke's scarred headband *Rank 22: The Uchiha Hideout *Rank 25: Itachi's Susano'o *Rank 300: Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan Gallery Sasuke_Zoro_Algol.png Road to Ninja Sasuke Icon.png|Sasuke's Road to Ninja Costume Student Sasuke Icon.png|Student Sasuke Icon Saiyan Sasuke.png SasukeSaiyan.png Sasuke on the website.png Storm 4 Sasuke.jpg Naruto-Storm-4-Sasuke.png Sasuke3.png Sasuke.png Trivia *Like Madara and Naruto, Sasuke would use his appearance from the ''Ultimate Ninja Storm series. *Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Monkey D. Luffy, and Yusuke Urameshi also appear as playable fighters in J-Stars Victory VS, a 3D manga brawler developed by Namco Bandai that celebrates the 45th anniversary of Weekly Shonen Jump. *Sasuke is one of three characters that doesn't swim, as he is able to walk on water. The others are Naruto Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Naruto Category:Manga/Anime Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Characters